The New Love
by Nalika
Summary: This is a redo of my story..I fixed the underline thing. When Sakura and Sasuke finnaly get together . Naruto is crushed, but when a new girl arrives in te hidden leaf village..Things may just turn around. Naruto OC. Minoru is a character of a friend of


Naruto sighs slightly as he continues to do his normal push ups behind the bench Sakura was on..trying to impress her yet agian. "Maybe if I work hard enough..I can grab Sakura's attiention! Then she'll HAVE to stop thinking about Sasuke!" He looked over to Sasuke..returning the sour look before going faster with his push ups to relese his anger " Sasuke this. Sasuke that! UNG!" He said to himself agian

Sasuke closed his eyes half-way as he looked over to where Naruto and Sakura were. He really didn't say much of anything to the both of them..Really wasn't neccecary. Naruto always seemed to be doing anything to get Sakura...Even more so since he and Sakura had gotten together..Yes indeed it had taken him a while to relize him and Sakura were great for each other.."Naruto...I really hate sounding rude by now but..Give up.." He said with a small sigh

Naruto huffs and ignores Sasuke. He really didn't want to hear anything Sasuke had to say. He looked over to Sakura to see if she was at least peeking...Nope..He let himself fall onto the ground face first letting out a deep sigh...He'd never get his chance...He continued to ignore Sasuke's shrimp comment...He wasn't in the mood.

SakuraHaruno twitched slightly as her eyes fluttered open slowly from Naruto's incessant noisemaking and Sasuke's yelling. She whined softly and turned over; the bench wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but she had accidentally locked herself out of her house and she would have to wait for her mother to return home. "Guys..Keep it down please..I didn't get to sleep until 5 this morning.."

Naruto sighs agian and sits up glaring at Sasuke before looking over to Sakura "..Sorry Sakura..." He looked down at the ground and fixed his headband...He was going to give up for the time being...He wasn;t going to get her attiention at the time being ..She was to tired. He then got an idea. He toke out this little smallish pillow like thing he used to rest his head on when he layed on the grass. He went over to Sakura on the bench handing it to her "..Here..Use this..The bench is kinda hard..you know?"

Sakura blinked a bit before taking the pillow and smiling gratefully to Naruto. "Thanks.." She placed it under her head and lay upon it happily.

Minoru would be found wandering about as usual. Crystal blue eyes starred forward, but only saw darkness sense she was blind in all. A strange staff looking walking stick tapped about on the ground making sure she did not run into anyone or anything. But soon, she heard the sounds of many people conversing about. Figuring she must have come to a village. Her locks of pure silver hair swished gently behind her as she walked about, her shoes scuffing against the ground before she spoke softly to herself "I wonder where I am.." she would say cluless.

Sasuke shook his head a tossed a bottle of water to Naruto before going back over to Sakura...To make sure she was going to get enough sleep. She deserved it after all.

Naruto blinks slightly and catchs the bottle of water Sasuke through at him "...Thanks..I guess.." He said to him before nodding at Sakura with a small smiled "Welcome.." He then looked over to where Minoru was ..she looked like she was sick..or something..."..I'll be back." He came up to her just as she asked where she was ". Your in the Leaf Village!" He said with one of his childish grins "...Are you looking for the school or somthing? " He said with a grin and slight laugh " I'll help yea get around..Thats what Kakashi sensei told me to do from now on..Belive it..I'm training to be a ninja..Next Hokagai" He has no clue he was talking a mile a minute.

Minoru turned her head about before whipping it infront of her. Though she had well hearing she didnt relise Naruto ran up to her from all the noises about. Jumping slightly she reached out her hand and touched his shoulder, now knowing there he was exactly. "Hidden Leaf village? Interesting." she said calmy pushing away one of the fallen strands out of the way of her face. She let a light smile tug at her lips before speaking. "Pleasure to meet you Naruto, my name is Minoru." she said holding onto her walking stick with her right hand. She listened to all he had to say, keeping up abit even if he was talking quite fast. "Hokagai hmm? I see, I am sure you will reach that dream." she said blinking her crystal eyes. They almost seemed souless.

Naruto blinked slightly as Minoru touched his shoulder. He still had no idea she was blind ".Oh..Yea..Belive it ! " He said with another one of his childish grins and nods " Nice to meetcha Minoru! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village..Since your new I'll take yea to the homing place untill you wanna leave..I guess.." He stuck his hands into his pockets and started walking. "It's over this way!" Was all he said. Maybe if he knew she was blind he would stay...But poor Naruto was clueless.

Minoru nodded her head "Hmm, such a welcoming village." she said under her breath. Minoru was not really used to it sense many thought she was strange, or heard false rumors about her. But, shrugging her thoughts she blinked hearing his footsteps fade away "Uhh, ahh." she said tapping the stick about following his faint footsteps. She continued to tap the stick on the ground carefully, trying so hard to not tap on someones leg, or trip on the occational rock. That happened rarley but eh accidents happen. Minoru finally caught up to him sighing in relife.

Naruto looks back at her and raised an eyebrow "..Whats the matter? You looking for somthing on the ground? Did I drop my headband!" He said in a panic touching his headband and sighing in relief...Still there. He then looked back at her..still preety confused. "If you lost anything I'll find it Minoru..It's no big deal really." He said with another grin placing his right hand behind his head. He scratched the back of his head slightly. He found it hard to look at Minoru in the eye. They seemed..alomost endless

Minoru shook her head "Oh no, its not that. I just didnt know you walked off sense I am blind. So, I was trying best I could not to run into anyone or anything while catching up to you quickly." she would say with a smile and a light laugh escaping her lips. "But, thank you for the offer of finding somthing if I had lost somthing." she would say letting her left arm dangle at her side while the other had a well grip around her stick. The warm amile still remained on her face seeming like she was looking at him, but not seeing him.

Naruto eyes grew wide at her blind comment ..then he frowned as his eyes closed half way "..Oh...I'm sorry...I didn;y know you were..Geh.." He said looking away keeping the saddened look on his face..He satayed quiet for a moment before looking back at her taking his hands from his head.."Here. I'll help you get there. If you use the stick in this part of town..You'll get hit sooner or later.." He toke a hold of her wrist slightly and began walking slowly " I'll walk slow..So I don't drag you.." He said in a kind tone..He felt as if it were his duty to help her now..To make it up to her.

Minoru shook her head still with a smile "Oh, its alright. No need to apologise." she would say calmy. She noticed it get quiet all of a sudden until he offered to help her. She nodded feeling him take ahold of her wrist turning her head to face him. "Thank you." she would say smiling before facing infront of her again. But soon, somthing came up. "Oh, oh my. I am terribly sorry Naruto but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, and thank you for your help." she would say giving him a pat on the head before turning and walking off. Her stick tapping about until she was a mere silhouette in the distance.

Naruto blinked as Minoru ruffled his hair and blushed softly watching her walk off to go to the hotel like place. He felt himself smile. She reminded him somewhat of Sakura..So kind..But had a rough side to her..Beautiful..Wait..what? He blinked to himself and shook her head..Geh!..Why did he just say beautiful! He thought..Only Sakura...But...He sighed and smiled agian turning around to run back to Sakura and Sasuke. They'd get his mind off this issue..He would meet up with Minoru to check up on her later..


End file.
